


Fable: A Tale of a Princess

by abbeytre3



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, i realized why so many cyoa have so much death, i wrote this instead of hw, more tbc, the options go exponential
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeytre3/pseuds/abbeytre3
Summary: Set a few weeks before the kickoff of the storyline of Fable 3, so that I get more character license. A choose your own adventure story, be salty, be sweet, but not boring. Any feedback is appreciated.





	Fable: A Tale of a Princess

The Day Begins

"Such a beautiful day to waste in bed, don't you agree?" 

Jasper pulls the heavy covers back, much to the whined displeasure of your furry companion. "I'm afraid it's time to get up."

"I suppose we both have to get up"  
"Five more minutes"

Unfortunate News

You groaned, but honestly, getting ready with Jasper's help truly did not require much participation on your part. 

You just sat there dazed as Jasper tightened the corset, fluffed the skirts, applied the blush, rouge, and ink, and curled your hair. He even arranged for your food to be delivered to you precisely at the completion of your dressing. 

As the fork clinked down on the tray for the final time Jasper cleared his throat and announced, 

"Your young sir Elliot has been caught by his tutors and currently is working on his backlog of academia that he usually avoids to entertain you, so will be unavailable until later. He sent a letter saying, and I believe this is verbatim, 'Do not mourn for me but celebrate the time we had together'." 

It was disappointing that Elliot was not able to visit, but you suppose that his tutors must be learning new tricks to have actually trapped him, which will surely catch his interest for a brief while.

Jasper continued, "In lieu of the visitation, Sir Walter has offered to bring you into the city today, should you wish it." 

"I don't believe I've ever been among the common people..."  
"If.. Elliot cannot come to me... then I suppose I must go to him"

Back to Beginning

Etiquette Rules

Jasper let out one of his patented long suffering sighs, "Shall I prepare a carriage and send a rider on ahead with a message?" 

"Excellent, thank you Jasper"  
"No, I think that I'd rather plan a kidnapping"

Back to Beginning

Corset Conundrum

Jasper eyed you, obviously thinking about the validity of your statement cross referenced with how much time he spent working to prepare you this morning. After a long pause, he asked in a pained voice, "Shall you, require a change of clothing?" 

Back to Beginning

The Proper Greeting

He nodded approvingly and immediately began directing servants.

Within minutes you were striding along the corridors busy with servants cleaning, and stepping into a carriage manned by a delicately boned footman. As he closed the door to your carriage and climbed into the front to direct the horses, you enviously glared at his toned, slim, and long legs. What you would give to look half as good in trousers. 

Unfair. 

The wheels started turning and you passively stared out the window at the gathering clouds. The usual afternoon storm would soon start. You sighed, if it wasn't for your multitude of skirts, you could have gotten up around now and still have had the same plans. 

As the carriage breached the gates of Elliot's family manor, you spotted a teased monstrosity of silver hair. 

Ah, Elliot's mother is here to receive you. As the wheels stuttered to a halt, you could hear the clanging of swordplay from the direction of the garden arena. 

Back to Beginning

Dad Time

"That's a problem, eh Princess! Not knowing your own people! Why I bet you haven't even had a Oakfield Sour!" Sir Walter boomed from the door frame, his beer stein swinging jovially from his belt as he swaggered further into the room to stand before you and Jasper, clasping Jasper firmly on the back with a boisterous laugh when the butler sniffed disapprovingly.

You laugh, "I'm not going pub crawling with you, Walter"  
"Actually, I prefer Sandgoose Rum"

Back to Beginning

Jasper will Remember That

Walter barked a laugh and nudged Jasper, "Ey, at least she didn't name some posh drink like The Yellow Fairy!" 

Jasper's frosty tone bit out, "I would have preferred to hear Sublime Water" 

You roll your eyes, "Jasper, I'm twenty, hardly underage!" 

Walter clapped and a servant scurried around his broad form and handed you a traveling cloak (complete with pockets!). 

"Alright time to get this show on the road before Jasper traps you in your tower complete with a fierce fire breathing butler!"

The two of you set off, sidestepping the carriage for the first time and exiting on foot out the gates. 

Despite having been to Elliot's and back, you've never taken the journey yourself, and suddenly everything was new and bright and there were so many opportunities just waiting! 

Walter turned to you, "So what'll it be?"

Back to Beginning

Pick A Suitcase

"You know, pubs are the hub of the town. The most informed person is probably the bartender. Loose lips, alcohol, and stress all pair very well with each other. I like to keep a finger on the pulse of Albion politics."

When Walter started trying to sway you on turning the outing into royal lesson, your eyes started glazing over. 

Seeing that he was losing you, Walter chuckled and suggested, "You come along and learn a bit, and I'll try and swing a trip to anywhere you want and we'll frame it to your brother as 'combat training'" 

Back to Beginning

Playing with Your Food

Jasper huffs but leaves you be, drawing the curtains open and letting the muggy light filter through in a pointed manner. You manage to drift back to sleep with Droolius Caesar already snoring away. 

By the time you awake from the grumbles of your stomach, the light has faded away to the usual afternoon showers. 

Figuring it to be a lazier, more casual day, as Jasper surely would have insisted had you any meetings today, you pull on older trousers and a collared shirt that you swiped from your brother, back from when he would indulge your imaginary adventuring.

A lone breeze whistled from a forgotten window, emphasizing the emptiness inhabiting the twisting hallways cutting through the castle. It really was far too big for their fractured family. Anyone working would have already cleaned these corridors by this time, and anyone who was anyone would be attending court. 

Caesar padded ahead and looked behind at you in confusion. "Yeah you're right buddy, food time." At the word food, he pranced excitedly, and you wandered down a few floors with the kitchen in mind. 

A few turns away, you could already smell the spices and hear the chef chatter, your stomach growling louder in anticipation. 

Suddenly a door, that you were pretty sure stored mops, slammed open and a waifish footman strode away, face deeply flushed, hair mussed, and clothes askew. A familiar man draped himself against the doorframe and whistled at the retreating back.

"What I would give to unwrap those legs, they go on for kilometers" Reaver turned towards you and gave a tawdry wink, "Good morning ~_Princess_. Or should I say afternoon?" 

'Talk' to Reaver  
Raise an eyebrow and continue to the kitchens

Back to Beginning

Unexpected Encounter

As you strode past, your dog haughtily stepping high in a show of training that Jasper was certain Caesar was incapable of, you heard a stifled chuckle. Cheeks pinking a bit, you made a hasty escape and ducked into the kitchen. 

Immediately you spotted the croissants cooling on a side low table, a convenient jar of jam tantalizingly close. Thoughts of disheveled debauchery instantly fleeing, you shot out a hand for the nearest delicacy. 

A centimeter before brushing the flaky crust, you hit another set of thieving fingers clearly intent on the same idea. 

With a curl of dread forming in your quite empty stomach, you followed the thin fingers to the bony delicate wrist, up the thinly muscled forearm, to the unmistakable purple rolled sleeve that could only belong to your elder brother and King of Albion.

The current monarch would have been unrecognizable to his subjects, dark hair falling loose and curling slightly, free of product, and cheek dotted with jam, a smear of chocolate below his lip, and pastry flakes decorating his unshaven face like stubborn snowflakes. Just as startled, he stared back with wide eyes and outstretched hand. 

Take the croissant  
"So, you come here often?"

Back to Beginning

Cards Drawn

"Yes, afternoon, and as such, not evening so as far as I was aware all of our staff should still be on shift."

Reaver reached back into the room and artfully placed his overly tall hat that passed gauche to bend back into avant garde upon his swept back inky locks, "Perhaps I'm part of the job sweetheart." 

"Shall we have to clean the cleaning closets now?"  
"Get a life"

Back to Beginning

Bluffing at Russian Roulette

Reaver's head tilted slightly, his hat miraculously staying put, with a lascivious smirk snaking its way onto his face, "It does give the ants something to do." 

His voice dropped, nearly purring, "And _your highness_, I'm sure we can arrange an _inspection_ so that its up to your," he blatantly trailed his eyes across your form, "_standards_" 

Back to Beginning

Call Your Bluff

His eyes darkened dangerously, "Well I suppose I can't ignore a Princess' command. I would hate to be accused of treason." 

In a bare second your world tilted and righted itself, your chest tight and back prickling from the bricks pressing through the thin cotton blouse. 

Reaver flexed his fingers around your neck warningly and bent his absurdly tall self to hiss uncomfortably into your ear, "Shall I take yours then?"

"I'll scream"  
"Y-you would-dn't"

Back to Beginning

WAKE UP

You opened your eyes to darkness, but as they slowly adjusted, you could start making out familiar shadows and patches of darkness that indicated your room. The snuffling breathing next to you was Caesar, and you were, miraculously, untouched. You vowed to think more on it come morning as a bone deep lethargy pulled you to unconsciousness. 

The Day Begins  


Back to Beginning

Press F

"Oh, you can still speak, what a _pity_." You felt the pressure tighten, and heard something snap, and then fell into the dark. 

WAKE UP  


Back to Beginning

Harder Daddy

Reaver's smirk pulled back into a feral snarl, "Well? Go on then?" 

You parted your lips to scream when he shoved you off the wall, sending you scrambling backwards on the cold stone, pulling an abbreviated yelp from your throat. He stalked forwards, the flickering torch light casting dark shadows across his face and you realized that this was _fun_ for him. 

He enjoyed _terror_ and especially being the _cause_. 

You wondered why your mother never warned you of the monster under the bed, and now you knew; it was because she knew the _monster_ personally.

The world swam and sound distorted, for a brief hysterical moment you thought that you were back in Bloodstone. Back on the beachfront with waves crashing over you as your mother laughed and tossed Logan into the surf. Logan, laughing and eyes unshadowed as he waded closer to lift you upon his shoulders, but the both of you being dragged under by the pull of the tide. 

Reaver motioned towards an open door in the deathly silent hall, as if he was some great conductor. "Might as well give them a show, sweetheart. Smile!" 

You barely registered the glint of metal in his hand before an explosion of pain and blessed darkness. 

WAKE UP  


Back to Beginning

Stone Cold Youngest Child Energy

You chomped down on the pastry while maintaining direct eye contact with Logan. 

His shoulders slumped and he seemed to fold in on himself as he monologued piteously, "Even my own flesh and blood has turned away from me, leaving me to starve and to the bitter unfeeling judgement by Avo and Skorm," clearly ignoring the whole platter of remaining croissants. 

Back to Beginning

True Eldest Sibling Energy

Logan curled his fingers around the warm croissant and brought it in close, raising an imperiously arched eyebrow at you, much more successfully than your attempt earlier, 

"I live here" and promptly took a far too large bite of the pastry, sending crumbs everywhere and ruining any bit of clinging dignity.

You let out an ungraceful snort and grabbed another croissant and the jam. 

Back to Beginning


End file.
